


The Morning After

by CPD_rookie



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPD_rookie/pseuds/CPD_rookie
Summary: Post 8x03 Upstead one-shot
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I was inspired after watching 8x03 and figured it would be fun to add another take on what could happen. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment.

Hailey blinked her eyes open, accepting that morning had come, but unwilling to move from her current position. It was a familiar feeling, especially in the winter months, yet today something felt different. She couldn't quite place it to start with; she was curled up on the edge of the bed like usual, light was peeking through the blinds which meant it was about the same time as she normally woke up, but something was still off. As she shifted, causing the blanket to slip off her shoulder and the cool air to hit her bare skin, she suddenly realised exactly what it was. She was naked.

She didn't normally sleep like this, especially in the freezing cold months, well not unless there was another body sharing her bed to keep her warm. Hailey felt the tug of her lips as the memories of the night before played out in her head. The whole thing had been so unexpected but at the same time long overdue. She rolled over, assuming she would find her partner next to her, yet instead she was greeted with an empty space. Her smile faltered as she took in the crumpled bedding, clearly Jay had been here at some point but she had no idea where he was now.

Maybe he had left, maybe he regretted the night before, but she pushed the thoughts away. This was Jay; he wasn't like that, he wouldn't run away from her after everything they had been through together, though that still didn't explain where he was. Knowing that lying in bed was not going to help the situation, Hailey forced herself to sit up before spotting the heap of clothes on the floor. Half of them were definitely Jay's, so maybe she was overthinking this, just like she had spent the best part of yesterday overthinking what to do about their relationship before deciding to lay it out there. It had worked out then, so it would work out now, it had to.

With the thoughts in mind, Hailey threw back the covers and stepped out of bed. She moved over to the pile of clothes and grabbed the shirt she had pulled off of Jay last night before slipping it on. It would have been easy enough to grab her own, but for some reason she had gone for his first. Maybe it was because it smelt of him, maybe it was because it covered more of her body, or maybe she just wanted to see how he would react.

Whatever it was, she was committed to it as she headed out of the bedroom in search of her partner. She walked down the hall, noting the open bathroom door, before hearing the sounds of a cabinet opening downstairs. Since Rojas had left for an undercover operation a few weeks ago, there was only one person who could be responsible for the noise now.

Hailey headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, finding Jay's back to her. She paused in the entrance, watching as he moved around her kitchen, pulling out two mugs and setting them down by the coffee pot. He seemed so focused on what he was doing that it was only after he had poured out the drinks and picked them up that he finally turned around and spotted her.

They locked eyes for a moment, the stupid grins they hadn't been able to wipe off their faces the night before returning straight away.

"Hey." Jay was the first to break the silence as Hailey found herself taking in his appearance.

There was something about the slightly dishevelled morning look, which for some reason she had never thought about before, that was one hundred percent working for her.

"Hey."

She noticed the way his eyes trailed down her bare legs in response until she moved further into the kitchen and came to a halt on the opposite side of the counter to him.

"You know I was going to bring this to you." He indicated to the mug of coffee as he set it down on the counter in front of her. "Show you what a gentleman I can be."

She chuckled as he took a sip from his own mug. "Well I can always go back to bed, pretend this never happened."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before she started to slowly back away. Jay set his coffee down on the counter and swiftly moved round to her. In the end she only managed four steps before Jay grabbed her hand and tugged her over to him. She didn't resist, placing her free hand on his shoulder as his came to rest on her hip.

"I mean now that I've got you here." He leaned in and captured her lips with his before she had a chance to say anything.

Hailey couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was similar to the first one they had shared the night before; slow and tentative to begin with before becoming more heated. By the time they broke apart long enough to look at each other, the desire of wanting more was impossible to ignore. Jay started to speak, but he didn't get further than her name as she threaded her hand through his hair and drew his lips back to hers.

She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't get enough of him. So even though she knew they should be getting ready for work, having showers and drinking the coffee Jay had made, she couldn't bear to stop. Jay seemed to be having a similar thought process as she felt his hands moving down her body and then back up, under her shirt.

"Fairly sure this is mine," he muttered in between kisses as his mouth moved to her neck and she felt the fabric inching up her body along with his hands.

"Was the first thing I found," she said as he hummed against her and nudged her back against the counter. "And you did just leave it on the floor."

"Which," he started as he dropped his hands lower and lifted her up onto the counter. "Is where it belongs."

"Oh really?"

She planted her hands on his shoulders and hooked her legs around him as his hands went back to what they had originally been doing.

"Yeah, it's the rules of my clothes." He stole a quick kiss before tugging the shirt over her head.

The second it was gone, she pulled him back to her. With the feeling of his bare chest against hers and the way his mouth and hands were exploring her skin, there was only one way this was going to end now.

"Well." She paused as Jay's lips found her neck, causing her to lose her train of thought for a moment. "If that's the case." She paused again as his mouth moved down to her chest. "That means you have to remove these too."

Her hands found the top of his boxers but they were only there for a second before Jay took a step back and removed his only article of clothing. Once it was gone, he retook his original position and pinned her body against his. "Any more requests?"

"I can think of a couple."

* * *

"You are far too good at that," Jay said as he rolled off of her and onto his back.

Hailey chuckled as she tilted her head in his direction. "I think you can take some of the credit."

"Oh yeah, but I already knew I was great."

"Shut up." She swatted his chest, feeling the slightly damp skin as he laughed in response.

Once he had finished, he shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around her. The stupid grins were back again at that point as they held each other's gaze whilst catching their breath. Hailey considered saying something more but she stopped herself, deciding instead to enjoy the moment because it was so much better than she had predicted when she had opened up to Jay last night.

Part of her had always thought, or at least hoped, that he might feel something similar to her, but she had prepared herself for it to be one sided. It really could have gone either way as far as she was concerned and she was more than prepared for the pain of rejection, she just couldn't stand the pain of the unknown anymore, which was why she had gone for it. And now she had her answer, lying on the floor between her and the couch because they hadn't managed to make it upstairs, and it really was the best answer.

"You know we could both call in sick and spend the rest of the day here?" Hailey was seriously tempted by Jay's offer, but before she got a chance to say anything, the sound of his phone rang out from the kitchen. "Or not."

"Could ignore it," she said just before she heard the sound of her own phone joining in.

"I will if you will." She thought about it for a second before letting out a groan and sitting up. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"And you really would have?" she asked as they both stood up.

"Of course not," he said as they headed into the kitchen. "But I like that you broke first."

She shook her head, not that Jay noticed, as he picked up his phone and answered the call while Hailey went in search of hers.

"Halstead," Jay said as Hailey climbed the stairs. "Yeah. Where?"

Hailey didn't hear any more as she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her phone from the pair of jeans which had been discarded the night before. Kevin's name was front and centre so she ran a hand through her hair, taking a few seconds to get herself into a work mindset, before answering the call.

"Hey, Kev."

"Hey, we got a case downtown. Voight wants everyone on scene."

"Okay, text me the address."

"Me and Ruze aren't too far from yours if you want us to swing by." Hailey took a moment to work out what was safe to say because for all she knew Adam was currently talking to Jay. "Hailey?"

"It's fine, I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright, I'll send you the address now."

She said a quick goodbye then hurried back downstairs to find Jay still talking. "Alright, man. I'll grab Upton and meet you there."

"Adam?" she asked after he hung up.

"Yeah. Had to talk him out of picking you up so said I already had a coffee with your name on it. Speaking of." He lifted the mug from earlier before taking a sip and grimacing. "Yeah, that's cold."

Hailey couldn't help but smile as he set the mug down and she walked over to him.

"What?" he asked as she came to a halt in front of him.

She didn't answer him with words, instead leaning up to kiss him.

"You know that doesn't clarify anything," Jay said.

"Maybe this will," Hailey said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"As much as I love this idea," he started as soon as they were both stood in front of the shower. "Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"Don't you shower before work?" she asked as she opened the door and turned the handle. "I mean after this morning and last night we both need to shower before we head in."

"Yeah, but we both know it won't just be a shower if we step in there together."

"I can control myself," she told him as she stepped inside, letting the door fall shut behind her. "But your choice."

She moved under the stream of water, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of it cascading down her body for half a minute before she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Change your mind?" she asked as she felt Jay's hand take hers and pull her closer until their bodies were together under the water.

"Well it's cold out there," he said as his hands started moving up her back. "And I realised we have like fifteen minutes until we need to leave."

"That's true," she said as she reopened her eyes and took in his current appearance. This one certainly worked for her too. "What do you think we could get done in fifteen minutes?"

"Couple of things," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Such as?"

"Oh you know. Quick shower, get dressed, get some coffee, check the news."

Given the smug grin on his face he knew exactly what he was doing and while part of her was tempted to just agree, make him be the one to break first, she couldn't help herself.

"Or we could have a longer shower and skip the rest?"

"Think Voight might say something if we don't get dressed."

"Really want to talk about Voight right now?"

"Not in the slightest," he said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Wait." She pulled back slightly, the comment about Voight suddenly triggering something in her mind. "Isn't Voight going to notice you're in the same clothes as yesterday?"

"I thought we weren't talking about Voight," he said as she raised an eyebrow at him, indicating that that wasn't the part he should be focused on. "I'll just change my shirt when we get in. No one will notice while we're outside."

"Okay." She smiled at him, running her hand up his chest.

"To be safe though, one of us should take a spare set of clothes with us tonight. You know, so we don't have the same issue tomorrow."

Part of her was tempted to call out his assumption that they would spend the night together again, but after the past twelve hours, there was no way it wouldn't happen. Besides, she was far more interested in enjoying what was left of their time alone together because as far as mornings after went, this was certainly the best she had ever experienced, and it wasn't over just yet. They still had another thirteen minutes to make the most of.


End file.
